


Doomed

by an unquiet heart (Raven_Ehtar)



Category: Norse Mythology, Norse Religion & Lore, Original Work
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Foreshadowing, Logyn - Freeform, POV First Person, Sigyn POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 07:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17741297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Ehtar/pseuds/an%20unquiet%20heart
Summary: When we first met, you pushed me off a bridge.But there’s more to you than malice, more than betrayal. And those who know nothing more of a story than its end should really know better than to try and tell others what it really means, oughtn’t they?





	Doomed

When we first met, you pushed me off a bridge. 

That should have been my first hint of what you were really like, what our relationship would be. Others would say it ought to have been my first warning, and that I was a fool for not heeding it immediately. “Loki,” they would say, “he’s one who will betray you as soon as look at you. Shove you into the abyss before he knows you more than an hour.”

But there’s more to you than malice, more than betrayal. And those who know nothing more of a story than its end should really know better than to try and tell others what it really means, oughtn’t they?

You pushed me off the bridge and into the water, and as I fell I heard you shout, “Become a fish, little one!”

Of course I cannot become a fish, and so plunged into the cold and the wet in clothes of linen and wool rather than fin and scale. It was not so far to fall, nor so deep. The water barely closed over my head before my feet touched the bottom. I sputtered back to the surface, blinking water from my eyes, hair clinging to my face and neck, saw you looking down at me from the bridge--

\--and I laughed.

I knew I surprised you at the time with my mirth. Your own grin, the wide and mocking one you use as a weapon, your knife edge smile, slipped away as I laughed. You’ve told me since that you expected me to come up flailing and spitting like an angry cat, had prepared yourself for my accusations, my curses, or even stones thrown at your head. You hadn’t expected mirth. You hadn’t expected one on the receiving end of your pranks to react with anything better than indignant rage or wounded pride. My laughter disarmed you, unexpected as it was. 

That should have been your first hint of _me,_ my love.

Eventually you smiled again, but it was a lopsided one, one which made your head tilt to the side and your eyes sparkle. Your real smile, the one which was no weapon, nor a shield; only yourself. 

“Well,” you said, surprise still in your voice. “If wishes were fishes, my dear, what would you wish for just now?”

I paused, wondering at the odd question and what it was you could possibly mean by it. I looked about me, thinking of what I could want, what you might expect me to say, how you might interpret my answer… In the end I chose the simplest reply, which was only the truth. 

“Nothing. There is nothing more I could wish for that I do not already have, nothing I should wish to change or… anything, really.” I grinned up in your startled green eyes, framed by your wild red locks. “Everything I can think I could possibly want is all within reach.”

And I listened in delight to your laugh, the first I had ever heard of yours and it was honest, simple.

If any other had been there, they would have warned us, tried to scare us off of each other, but we would not have listened. It is only fair, as the reasons for their warnings? We wouldn’t have cared. I doubt we would have cared had they even named the true dangers of our joined future, had any the wit to have seen them.

We were doomed from the start. And we laughed.


End file.
